


Your Song

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Romance, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny and Laverne have a little difficulty naming their firstborn.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Kudos: 4





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need me to tell you those lyrics/the tune belong to Elton John and Bernie Taupin and not me!

_He pulled her onto the dance floor, half-dragging her to it's gleaming center._

_"LEN!" She protested loudly, "I don't wanna dance! My ankles are swelled up and my knees are all..."_

_"You're beautiful," He cut her off with a kiss, "Sure ya do! They're playing our song!"_

_She listened closely to the music as he wrapped his arms around her; or tried to. Her belly was getting in the way. "Len, I ain't never heard this song before. And since when do we have a song?!"_

_"We do so," He fiddled with his grip and managed to press her form more closely to his own, "There you go. Now listen."_

_Laverne closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest and moving obliviously to the tune of the music. She recognized it, quickly; the tune 'Your Song,' By Elton John. It had been on the radio when they got into town that morning. Carefully, she listened to the lyrics:_

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you**

_She opened up her eyes and looked up, into his face. Lenny's blue eyes were devoutly closed, as though worshipping her touch. He couldn't have written something so eloquent himself. She brought that fact up._

_"You got mad last time I tried to write you a song," He pointed out, his lips brushing her hair._

_Laverne's fingers flexed against his back, "Aww..you know I don't mind that song so much anymore." She smiled against his shoulder, "'Sides, you wrote me a nice one two weeks ago..."_

_He looked ready to laugh out loud at her. "'I Gotta Get You Into My Pants?'"_

_She snickered. "It was a nice tribute there, Len."_

_Lenny snorted derisively, "I wrote it in California. It doesn't count."_

_They fell silent for a moment, then he remarked, "Ya know, we ain't slow-danced together since we found out about lil' Lint.."_

_"Lenny..."_

_"..Saurkraut..."_

_"LENNY!"_

_"Antonio? Barry? Marshall? Frank? Andrew? Theodore? Gary? Michael?" Her nose wrinkled up, "We only got four more weeks to decide, Vernie."_

_Laverne had never been truly indecisive before in her life, but nothing so important had ever fallen to her before. "What's the name of the guy who wrote this song?"_

_Lenny thought for a minute, "Bernie...Toupee? Taupin!" He corrected himself._

_"That ain't gonna work." She frowned. Then an idea blazed to life behind her eyes, "The singer's name's Elton, right?"_

_"Elton Kosnowski?" Lenny pondered, horror filling his voice. Laverne frowned._

_"What? I like it!"_

_Lenny shook his head, "Well, you're having him." He uttered, as though it made sense. In fact, he figured that she'd grow to forget the name...and then there was the possibility of the baby being a girl named Shirley...._

"...But two weeks later, there you were, and your dad said he didn't mind Elton too much." Laverne bent down and kissed her ginger-blond haired son on his forehead. "And that's why your first name's Elton."

The six-year old settled back in his bed, much impressed with his mother's words. "I see...but gee, mom..."

Laverne smiled, knowing exactly what was coming next, "Yeah?"

His nose wrinkled up, his eyes widened, and she couldn't help but notice that he looked exactly like his father, "Why's my middle name 'Rodan'?"


End file.
